


в твоей справедливости

by gingercider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: нет ничего.





	в твоей справедливости

в твоей справедливости  
нет ничего праведного,  
или святого,  
или хотя бы чего-нибудь,  
за что мне бы не было жаль.

твоя справедливость — дуло ружья,  
к виску чьему-то приставленное,  
срыв ломкого голоса — le bien qui fait mal.

твоя справедливость  
скользит кровью по мрамору.  
_ты даже перчатки,  
продрогшие, тонкие,  
не удосужился снять._

трупно-праховыми,  
смердящими панорамами  
открывается то,  
что никакой  
справедливостью  
не оправдать.

твоя справедливость  
— тупой бессмысленный взгляд,  
тяжёлые берцы,  
которые уже никак не отчистить.

ты хочешь войны,  
такой,  
чтоб не вернуться назад.

прогнившие насквозь детские мысли,  
дорожка из трупов и лживость — они это всё заслужили —  
в этом вся  
твоя хвалёная  
**справедливость**.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
